Only a Demon can Master a Demon
by Moon Prynces
Summary: Mirajane and Fried really only show their darker sides in battle...or the bedroom. Which sometimes isn't all that different. A quick look into their private life. (drabble, some lime)


9-16-12

7:16pm

Summary–Mirajane and Fried really only show their darker sides in battle...or the bedroom. Which sometimes isn't all that different. A quick look into their private life. (drabble, some lime)

**Disclaimer–I do not own Fairy Tail, which belongs to its respective owner(s) and is only being used in a fan-made, fictional story.**

**xoxo**

**Title–Only a Demon can Master a Demon**

**By–Moon Prynces**

**xoxo**

**Threats and Taunts (Foreplay)**

She seethed upon entering the house to see his jacket hung neatly in the hall closet. After dropping the paper bags carelessly on the counter she headed through the small residence, checking every room she passed until there was just the one left.

He was sitting casually in the ridiculous armchair he insisted on keeping in the bedroom, and looking quite composed (as usual) considering she was ready to murder him with his own sword.

"I could have used your help today," she said with pursed lips and folded arms while stepping into the room.

"I was busy," he said shortly, smirking triumphantly. "I was writing some runes."

She looked stunned and disbelieving. "For _what?_"

His head nodded behind her to where there were scripts glowing in the doorway momentarily before disappearing.

"For us." Smirk deepened.

"How long?" Eyebrow lifted.

"A few hours."

She frowned, thinking of the groceries left in the kitchen while placing a hand against the magical barrier.

"Now you can't say, 'Let's make this quick.'"

There was a scoff and she turned back to him. "I only say that so you won't feel bad about finishing so–"

"What was that? I couldn't hear it over how glass-shatteringly loud you get."

Though her frown stayed put, there was a slight tinge of color on her face, bringing to light the truth in his words. Then, "I have to boost your ego somehow. You know, block out the thoughts that remind you of how _I'm_ the S-Class mage in the relationship."

There was a more insulting undertone that made his mouth open and face twist in displeasure. At least she looked amused enough that her arms were no longer in that irritated, defensive position.

"Well," she started with a step closer. "Prove me wrong then."

**xoxo**

**Do Battle**

She wanted to push him away, tell him it was getting to be uncomfortable being pressed against his entrapment that felt like a wall. But then his tongue would do something or his mouth would bite down on that pulse point or his fingers would slide up her dress onto her legs.

"Ah!" she managed to cry, almost wrenching out his hair when a finger stroked her underwear on that one spot.

He smirked at her minimal resistance. Aside from clutching various parts of his person – his clothes, neck, hair – and moaning at his actions, she refused to actively participate in his little game.

"You've gotta be joking, Mirajane. I thought you'd put up a bigger fight," he said darkly with a chuckle.

He held one of her arms outward and kissed the back of her hand, then followed with a trail of kisses to her elbow. She flinched, head turning away with eyes still closed.

"Would you like me to stop, then?" And he paused in his path up her arm where the touch would be more sensitive.

She shook her head, though still not looking. "You wanted this. Go ahead then." Her voice began shakily and ended a bit stronger, seeming confident when he wasn't pushing her buttons.

His hand that was already under that long, distasteful dress moved from the front to the back and began slipping down the undergarment to cup her ass cheek directly.

She jolted at the action, her free hand grasping his shoulder tightly while her teeth mashed together. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of– Oh who was she kidding? She'd already made enough noise that he knew his plan was working.

His mouth was back to work, this time at her neck, when her eyes popped open to take initiative.

He glanced up to her face when he felt her shifting. She was staring back at him with a defiant expression while her hands moved to unbutton that always clean, perfectly ironed and tucked in shirt of his.

So he attempted to get off at least part of her dress as well. Didn't work so well when it fit her so snugly and the zipper was in the back.

The sound of his shirt hitting the floor was enough of a distraction for her to push him back, and he didn't a have a choice but go with it.

A grin was on his face when his knees hit the bed and he fell back.

"You think you're so clever, huh?" she said, a hand at the side of his face with fingers hidden in his hair. It should have been a romantic, beautiful gesture...if it wasn't for the mocking expression.

Her lips stopped him from answering at all. Both hands held his head in place then, as neither refused to give up or give in. In fact, the kiss itself looked like they were fighting; it was just too much passion.

In a moment when he could think straight, forget about her teeth biting at his lips teasingly and tongue swiping at his without any satisfying pressure, his hands went for a sneak attack.

First, they rubbed soothingly at her torso, letting her think she'd won. Then they traveled up her sides, almost tickling her into pulling back too soon, until they rested just at her breasts, though not enough to make her notice. One thumb slipped under her dress and made small circles on the bare skin that caused her to moan in his mouth and she had to move her arms above his head to support herself from toppling onto him. Finally, his hands slid back to her hips and abruptly pushed her down onto him, creating such friction that she pulled away to gasp and shudder with her cheek resting against his.

"Huh?" she said distractedly with eyes looking upward at her bangs. He threw the small hair band into some hard-to-reach, impossible-to-find corner of the room after the quick deed.

And the only reason he hadn't flipped them over was because he was still tugging down the zipper at the back of her dress. When she realized what the sound was, it was too late.

"No bra, Mira? If I didn't know any better..." he trailed off and let the look on his face speak for him.

She glared up at him and their reversed position _and _that he was holding down her wrists. If only she could go all Satan Soul on his ass...

But then the frown turned upside down into a sweet smile. "Well, yes actually," she told him. A sinister look crossed her face. "I was hoping to find Bixlow, or even Laxus."

He froze at the words, not amused at all. Then, "You're still talking big for someone in your position."

She rolled her eyes. When his face reached down to her exposed chest, she tensed. But when he kissed between the two mounds, she looked nonplussed, seemingly in control of herself again.

It wasn't until the kisses trailed further to one particular spot that she began squirming uncontrollably. And when his mouth met its mark, she shrieked the whole time before he let up.

His eyes watched her flushed face intensely, his own face just a few inches from her heaving chest. Pale hair and red cheeks, looking so innocent it was hard to remember she could be quite the demon when she wanted.

"You... You stopped," her unsteady voice broke his thoughts. "Is it...my turn already?"

One of her hands tried to move so he relinquished his grip on both. The hand reached toward his face, hooking his chin and guiding his mouth back to hers. The kiss wasn't as harsh as the previous, and she pushed toward him so they could both sit up.

He pulled back to stand and remove all but his boxers, and she did the same except for the lacy, pink panties that one wouldn't assume _Mirajane_ to be in possession of.

Instead of resuming their activity, he sat back against the headboard cockily, waiting for her. So she rolled her eyes with a small but noticeable grin and crawled forth to sit on his lap. There was no hiding what the sight of her did to him.

Unexpectedly, she pulled down his clothes just the necessary amount, pulled her own to the side quickly and sat on him _completely_.

He choked in surprise at the feeling, hands flying to her waist while she threw her head back momentarily.

"You," she panted, moving just barely. "You give up yet?" And after catching her breath at the sneak attack of her own, she turned to look at him deviously.

He stared back the same way. "Not a chance."

**xoxo**

**The little death**

There was a moment where her cries and wails turned silent, mouth and eyes opened wide, before she collapsed forward onto him.

Except he wasn't finished yet, despite her earlier claim.

"I guess I win," he whispered into her hair while still moving.

She twitched, unable to properly...do anything, when hands pushed her hips down harshly one last time so he did finally release.

Her head was still resting on his shoulder, with his own against the pillow from their slight alteration.

After a few minutes, she pulled apart carefully and rolled over to lie next to him, both now exposed without a sheet to hide themselves. Which was okay, because there wasn't anyone else around anyway.

There were just the sounds of heavy breathing for a while. When it became quieter, both having calmed down, and a cold chill was felt from the sweat on their skin, she spoke.

"You're lucky you're so good at that."

His gaze darted to the side, head shifting slightly. "Lucky?" he questioned sardonically with a grin.

She refused to look at him. "You spent the day avoiding helping me at the guild! To write _runes._" Pause. "So childish," she mumbled.

He frowned, miffed at the comment.

Another moment passed quietly. But then he heard the sheets as she turned her entire body to him, curling slightly as his eyes looked her over thoroughly.

All she did was raise her brows at him, indicating something.

To which he responded with a confused look.

She giggled and moved her mouth to his ear to whisper, "Don't we still have a few hours left?"

His surprise was clear as day. Before he took on her mischievous expression.

"I think so."

Neither really realized when the entrapment disappeared, and the real indication of how long they stayed in the room was the unsalvageable state of some food products on the counter.

**xo end xo**

9-17-12

3:37pm

This is a random drabble-y thing based on this one post I saw on tumblr. It's at **sakura-shinigamidottumblrdotcom/post/29581520907** (replace the word "dot" with an actual period, there should be two). It was a recap of their battle during the Harvest Festival, and the person commented with, "Now imagine the two of them in bed..." So I really looked at the gifs, and re-watched this particular episode to get inspiration and write this.

I was too lazy to write one long continuous scene. Also, I'm not really a lemon writer. Somehow, it just never seems natural to me. So I don't really try, instead really sticking to my strengths, which include implications, misunderstandings, naughty behavior and undertones, certain types of humor, among other things. I could probably write a real story/one-shot for this pairing but I'm not in the mood right now.

Anyway, this is in-between my break from the show after watching the Tenroujima story arc. I was so traumatized and emotionally exhausted that I had to find and watch those omake episodes to lift my mood again.

There's not supposed to be a real point here; it's a drabble. So don't complain about that cuz I warned ya'll! I have another idea for a different couple drabble that I wanna write really quick...

So, thanks for reading and tell me what you think!

8:23pm


End file.
